Barbara Gordon(Batgirl) (DC Super Hero Girls)
Batgirl is ca-rAy-zy smart. In fact, she's so smart that she got into Super Hero High based on her brain power alone, not her super powers (she wasn't born with any). When she's not honing her detective skills, she's figuring out cool new ways to use her incredible gadgets. The technowizard's top three traits are being cool, intelligent, and martial arts expert. Can't get your GPS tracker to work? Need to hack into a high security computer system that could thwart an enemy attack? If the answer is yes, then look no further than the computer wiz herself, Batgirl. Batgirl's just as comfortable throwing a roundhouse kick as she is fixing a motherboard. She's just your everyday teenager, except she's not. With advanced deduction skills, Batgirl is a natural-born detective, who loves solving complex problems and finding the clues that others may have missed. Barbara Gordon is the daughter of Police Commissioner Gordon. Growing up, she got interested in dinosaurs and palentology was her first foray into detective work. She initially attended Gotham City High School and worked in Super Hero High School's I.T. department as tech support. Principal Waller personally hired her. She also helps out with the Metropolis Junior Detectives Society and tinkers with Cyborg when he's in need of a little maintenance. Her personal motto was "Always be ready." Towards the end of Wonder Woman's tour, she approached and introduced herself as Barbara Gordon then handed out her network password, ORACLE 1967. Wonder Woman hoped to see her in class but Gordon revealed she was just the I.T. girl, not a student. Principal Waller tasked Wonder Woman with convincing Supergirl to attend Super Hero High. Gordon set up the call. She later attended the party thrown for Wonder Woman to celebrate her first defeat of a supervillain, Giganta. Gordon's last week of work was marked by Supergirl's first day at Super Hero High. While Commissioner Gordon checked in on her, Cheetah interrupted and presented her wrecked phone courtesy of Killer Croc. Barbara Gordon couldn't fix it so she loaned a Barbara Assembled Tech. Cheetah was annoyed it had no apps. Six hours later, Harley Quinn called out for Gordon to help Supergirl get connected to the Internet from her dorm. She noticed Supergirl was on the Korugar Academy website. Supergirl admitted it was a back up in case she screwed up again. Gordon looked at her classes and was surprised Supergirl didn't know the three pows. Gordon took her to the library and introduced her to Granny Goodness. Granny picked out several books to help Supergirl catch up on superheroing. The next day, while packing, Gordon noticed Supergirl up at the bell tower. She pulled the rope and awoke the roosting bats. Gordon admitted she admired them for making the best of what they had - echo location. Supergirl didn't follow and referrred to her as 'Batgirl.' Gordon assured her Earth was safer with her around but she just needed some training. For her last week, Gordon helped Supergirl train on the side. Gordon stated the first step to being super was to believe in her super self. Gordon also repaired Wonder Woman's shield and added a blaster option. Gordon returned the shield to Wonder Woman and asked her to be Supergirl's sparring partner. Wonder Woman was surprised to learn she was Supergirl's idol. Wonder Woman agreed to help. Supergirl raised her Flight Track score from 14 to 95. On her last day, Gordon was sullen. Commissioner Gordon tried to cheer her up and promised to make spaghetti for dinner. Gordon went to see Supergirl and promised they would hang out on weekends. She presented a friendship bracelet that doubled as a comm link. Supergirl had a gift for Gordon, too. It was a super suit made by Katana. Some time later, while eating in the cafeteria, Gordon saw a report about a battle in downtown with Giganta. Gordon tried to hail Supergirl on the comm but she was too weak. Gordon found her in the Boom Tube room next to a chunk of Kryptonite. Gordon threw it into the Boom Tube to Florida and took Supergirl back to her office. Gordon calculated Granny's brainwashing frequency and created the De-Trancer but needed a crystal to conduct the energy. Supergirl loaned her good luck charm necklace from Krypton because she now believed in her super self. Gordon instructed her on using the De-Trancer than gave frequency shielding earrings for protection. Supergirl wanted Gordon to come with her and declared there was a super in her, too. She donned the super suit and called herself Batgirl. Batgirl realized detrancing one super at a time would take too long and they would be caught. She plotted to use the Amethyst to amplify her device and free everyone all at once. Supergirl led Big Barda away. As Batgirl scaled the building, Stompa and Artemiz tried to take her out. Vice Principal Grodd saw Batgirl and saw what was going on outside. He leaped out and took an arrow for Batgirl. She succeeded and planted the De-Trancer. Everyone was freed and rallied to defend the school. Batgirl caught up to Supergirl at the Flight Track and bound Barda up in grapple wire. With Wonder Woman, they went after Granny Goodness. Supergirl ultimately saved the day by capturing Granny with super proof steel and flying her devastating Granny Grenade into the sky. Granny and her underlings were dispatched to Belle Reve Penitentiary and Juvenile Detention Center. Batgirl hugged Grodd and thanked him. He had enough of the mushy stuff but gave her a pet on the head. Cheetah thanked her for the Barbara Assembled Tech and even called her by name. She corrected her, she was Batgirl now. While everyone else cheered, Batgirl called her father up to check on the spaghetti. The next day, a celebration was held. Supergirl was honored. Gordon was surprised to learn she was accepted to Super Hero High as Batgirl on Wonder Woman's recommendation and the faculty's approval. She swung down and hugged Supergirl and Batgirl. Commissioner Gordon was very proud and very nervous. Batgirl quickly garnered a reputation for being the most prepared girl in school. She joined the Metropolis Junior Detective Society, Vehicles Club, and Citizens Helping Extraterrestrials Succeed Society (CHESS). Her CHESS buddy was Supergirl. While they studied, Wonder Woman called up Batgirl and asked if she or Supergirl wanted anything from the cafeteria before it closed. She quickly showed what baked goods were left. Both zeroed in on the superfood cake but there was one piece left. They raced off only to crash into each other. They laughed and agreed to split it but Harley Quinn took it for herself. Batgirl showed off her new Batjet to Supergirl and Wonder Woman but Red Tornado reminded her she couldn't fly without a license. He took Batgirl on a flyer's exam but she failed to make a proper left, execute a save the day exercise and land well. She was flunked. Batgirl turned to her flyer friends for hel flying. Thanks to Bumblebee, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl, she got the hang of it. However, Red Tornado assigned her to detention for flying without a license. She was soon declared Hero of the Month. Batgirl underestimated her Advanced Survival Skills final and lost the use of Oracle after it shorted out in water and her utility belt after it was caught in a branch and flung away. She fashioned a makeshift belt and Batarang from a vine and some wood but almost fell down a waterfall and was chased around by a tiger. She arrived, covered in mud, at the designated recon spot before sundown and passed. Poison Ivy noticed she suffered a break out on her face from contact with poison oak. Hawkgirl, Flash and Batgirl spent a night rounding up cats, that happened to be released by Riddler as part of ploy to ask Batgirl out to the dance. Batgirl dropped down with the last cat. After following a clue on the last cat to the clock tower across the Daily Planet. They rescued a man tied up and hung upside down from the clock face. Batgirl found a second clue taped to his back. They followed the next clue to the Centennial Park flower beds but Hawkgirl and Flash were caught in a net. Hawkgirl urged Batgirl to go on and catch the perp. She found the Riddler. He fabricated the crimes and clues to find someone who understood him and to ask her to the school dance. Batgirl turned him down and slapped a handcuff on him. Batgirl, Bumblebee, and Ivy overheard Frost's sneezes and investigated her dorm room. It was totally frozen. They spent the rest of the day and the entire night tending to Frost. Batgirl tried turning on a humidifier but it was frozen. By the next morning, Frost was back to normal and in good spirits again. Batgirl, Ivy, and Bumblebee, however, caught her cold. The day before semester finals, Batgirl watched Cheetah and Wonder Woman spar in P.E. class then went to the school assembly and Intro to Super Suits. At the end of class, Batgirl talked about her super suit ending with how her stealth-wear was complemented by an enhanced utility belt. While trying to study for finals, Batgirl was interrupted by Harley's dubstep. Batgirl took a zipline out of her dorm room. She settled on a bench but was disturbed by Poison Ivy talking to a potted plant. She hid by a palm tree but was disrupted by Beast Boy and Katana playing their game of Super Hide-and-Seek. She went to the Capes & Cowls Cafe but the broken smoothie machine made too much noise. She left school in the Batjet and landed somewhere in Centennial Park. She went to a mail bin and dropped down a trap door into a Batmobile that took her straight to her alpha Batcave. After 8 pm, she heard a giant thud. Just above her, Giganta was defeated in the park by Wonder Woman, Lady Shiva, and Hawkgirl. She took the Batmobile to her beta Batcave. Batgirl was again interrupted when Lex Luthor and Poison Ivy fought above in the Lexcorp Garden Supply store. She returned to campus and sought to go to a third Batcave, the only one that was completely soundproof. She waited until Commissioner Gordon, the only teacher in the faculty lounge, to leave then went to the common watercooler. A retinal scan confirmed her and a secret passage opened behind the watercooler. Luthor ambushed Batgirl in the Batcave. After 11:52 pm, Batgirl went to work on building a power amplifier for Ivy with what gear she still had on herself. The next morning, Luthor was defeated by his would be targets - Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batgirl, Katana, Poison Ivy, Bumblebee, and Harley Quinn. They raced back to campus but returned after 9 am. Luckily, Lois Lane found Luthor's video blog, which recorded their battle, and forwarded it to Batgirl. She showed to Principal Waller as proof they all improved their powers since their entrance evaluation. Waller approved and passed them but gave them three weeks detention for breaking various rules. On the Wednesday evening before the Hero of the Year ceremony, Batgirl was woken up by Oracle after it detected an intruder in Sector D. She alerted Wonder Woman, Bumblebee, Supergirl, and Harley Quinn. They eventually found Big Barda in Crazy Quilt's classroom. After a brief skirmish, Principal Waller arrived and informed them Barda was reformed and now a student at Super Hero High. Batgirl noticed Supergirl didn't go back to sleep either. Supergirl was trying to draw a picture of her parents so she wouldn't forget them. Batgirl got an idea and let her state of the art police sketch program work on it. It printed out an exact likeness of Zor-El and Alura. The next day, while being interviewed by Lois Lane, Batgirl was alerted of suspicious activity at the Amethyst. Even Principal Waller didn't know what was going on and assigned guard duty until she did. Wonder Woman asked Batgirl to fix her Wonder Shield after Barda damaged it by accident the previous night. Batgirl admitted it was beyond her expertise. Despite her misgivings, Batgirl agreed to take Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Bumblebee on an impromptu field trip to Themyscira to get the Wonder Shield repaired by the Master Alchemist. She got an off-campus pass from Waller and fueled up the Batjet. They inadvertently brought over a Shadow Demon who stole the ruby from Wonder Woman's Tiara of Triumph and damaged Bumblebee's suit. Supergirl confided in Batgirl and told her about the Mnemosyne Crystal showing her Krypton. They returned around lunchtime the next day and were greeted by a very worried Commissioner Gordon. He informed them a supervillain attacked Hawkgirl while she guarded the Amethyst. The Metropolis Junior Detective Society called an emergency meeting. Once Hawkgirl identified the villain as Dark Opal from Gemworld, Batgirl realized there could be a connection to Supergirl's crystal. She found Supergirl at Capes & Cowls and they returned to the annex for analysis. Batgirl discovered a repeating pattern, like Morse Code, in the crystal. Later that Friday night, Batgirl went to Bumblebee's dorm to drop off some hero history homework she left behind. Batgirl discovered Bumblebee was stuck in shrunken mode due to the damage her suit sustained against the Shadow Demon. Batgirl raised Bumblebee's spirits and reminded her she did the impossible before and made her super suit. The next day, they helped in the search for Dark Opal and ended up at Capes & Cowls. Batgirl asked Steve Trevor but he hadn't seen him. Wonder Woman and Supergirl entered, not having found any leads either but the former refused to give up and go to the Hero of the Year ceremony. Batgirl took them to the arcade section where she built one of her secret Batcave bunkers. They watched the monitors and rushed to Centennial Park to confront Opal but it turned out to be a steampunk cosplayer late for a meeting. Batgirl and Bumblebee took the Batjet to the roof of the Daily Planet and scanned the city. Somehow, Dark Opal hacked into Batgirl's communication bracelet and issued an ultimatum. Eclipso and Opal kidnapped Hippolyta, the Kents, and Commissioner Gordon and wanted Supergirl's Mnemosyne Crystal in exchange. They went to Booster's Gold Mine even though they knew it was a trap. Luckily, Bumblebee sneaked aboard the Batjet and came to their rescue after stealing Eclipso's Black Diamond. Batgirl took her and the parents back to campus where Eclipso and Opal's forces were running amok. Batgirl implored Wonder Woman to follow Supergirl to the Moon and stop Eclipso once and for all while she handled the defeated Dark Opal. Poison Ivy informed Batgirl light destroyed the shadows but the school's power supply was sabotaged. Batgirl made her way to the utility room and reconnected several plugs. The lights came back online and the supers turned the tide. Batgirl vaporized the last shadow. Bumblebee alerted her she found a piece of Supergirl's crystal in the lawn. She shared a theory that if they could study Supergirl's crystal they could create a synthetic version to power her super suit. Supergirl overheard and gave her a sliver. Batgirl used a tweezer and Beast Boy's monocle to place the sliver in Bumblebee's battery case. It worked and she was restored to normal. Batgirl was targeted by Killer Moth and he shot down her Batjet. When she came to, she was wrapped upside down in a cocoon in his hideout. Moth wanted her to be his new partner in crime. He even thought of a team name, the Creatures of the Night, and made matching jackets and mugs. He checked with her if she was a size medium. Supergirl picked up on Batgirl's emergency beacon and took her rocketship straight to Moth's hideout. Supergirl used her heat vision to free Batgirl. She tied up Moth and informed him the Special Crimes Unit would be coming for him. Moth inquired what her decision was. Batgirl declared she already had the World's Finest partner, Supergirl. They did their secret handshake and hugged to his dismay. Batgirl battled Lion Mane at the Metropolis Docks one early Friday morning before school started. Supergirl and Wonder Woman aided her. She later clocked Lion Mane with a fish. After school got out, Batgirl asked Harley to alert everyone the Batjet would leave in an hour. Soon enough, the Batjet went missing. Naturally, Batgirl freaked out. The Metropolis Junior Detective Society gathered and went over the crime scene again. Bumblebee found a strand of pink hair from a wig. They went to Batgirl's alpha Batcave and analyzed the hair. After Flash embarrassed himself accusing Grodd, Batgirl deduced the most likely place to find a wig at Super Hero High was the Theater Department. Cheetah would not allow them in because there was a closed rehearsal going on. Batgirl complied and had Bumblebee go into the auditorium door's keyhole. They attempted to search back stage but Hawkgirl's wings got caught in the curtain. Ravager, Star Sapphire, and Mammoth captured the intruders. Batgirl insisted they were trying to help Ravager protect the sacred space of the theater. Ravager was intrigued and asked her to explain. She didn't believe someone stole a wig. She showed them the costume room. Only she, Etrigan and Waller had a key. To her horror, the room was in disarray. Flash found Etrigan's copy of "The Odyssey" on the ground. Batgirl concluded Etrigan was in trouble. They checked his classroom and found it was a mess as well. Batgirl hailed Wonder Woman on the communication bracelet. Supergirl called in asking for reinforcements at the Portal Coffee Shop. Poison Ivy, Batgirl, Harley, Wonder Woman, Miss Martian, Supergirl, Katana, Beast Boy, Hawkgirl, the Flash, and Bumblebee put down the Battle of the Bands. In the scuffle, Wonder Woman discovered a portal to the Underworld. Batgirl recognized the smell of sulfur from Etrigan's classroom. Silver Banshee mentioned the Batjet was in the parking lot. Batgirl raced outside but she watched as Black Canary, Magpie, and Black Condor took off in it. Batgirl, Supergirl, Ivy Hawkgirl, and Flash went after the Batjet. They tracked it to Smallville but Batgirl insisted on peaceful resolution because she didn't want super powers to scratch its paint job. Batgirl hung to the Batjet by a grapple and climbed up to the wing. She tried to talk Black Canary down but fell off. Supergirl caught her and stopped the plane before it crashed into the Kent Farm. While Magpie was distracted by Wonder Woman's shiny bracelets, Batgirl tied her up. Soon enough, Condor and Canary were caught. Everyone boarded the Batjet and were carried to Themyscira by Supergirl and Wonder Woman for the latter's slumber party. A Intro to Prehistory field trip to the Jurassic Era went bad and the timeline was altered. Batgirl salvaged and repaired the Time Machine school bus with what raw materials she could gather. They returned to an alternate present where Vandal Savage was in charge of Savage High. Batgirl attempted to further repair the bus but Harley activated it after a teacher, Doc Magnus, barged in on them. Now in the year 2150, Batgirl and Harley were captured by the Atomic Knights and accused of being spies for Savage. Harley exonerated them by playing with the knights' Giant Dalmatians. She was surprised taking one dinosaur egg would change the future. Batgirl was irate and blamed her for everything. To make matters worse, the egg was back at Savage High. However, the bus' self-driving mode was broken and they jumped to random points in time. They met Amelia Earhart in 1914, Emily Dickinson in 1847, Native American women who recorded in a myth called "The Two," witch fearing Puritans, and a young Amanda Waller in the late 1980s on June 15. They returned to Savage High in 2017 but Savage was waiting with his faculty. He revealed he had been hunting them for centuries and long vowed to destroy them. Batgirl led the charge and the battle began. Wonder Woman and the others arrived to even the odds. She recalled Magnus taught them to use electromagnetic pulse attacks against robots and took out the Metal Men. She told everyone to use their teachers' best advice against their alternate versions. Batgirl faced off against Savage. He demanded to know why she was following him through time. She blurted out she saw a future he conquered as she flipped him. He grabbed her by the leg and hung her over a balcony declaring she couldn't change the past or the future. Harley and her baby pterodactyl Bitey McPuddin' Face came to her rescue. Batgirl was voted "World's Finest Team" with Supergirl in the Super Hero High School Yearbook. She was also voted "Coolest Cave." Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Family Category:Acrobatics Category:Super Hero Category:Super Hero High School Category:Teenagers Category:Genius Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Energy Projection Category:Depowered Category:Metropolis Category:Americans Category:Marksmanship Category:Red Hair Category:Cape Category:DC Super Hero Girls Category:Students Category:Female Category:Humans